twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JuliaPierce
Top Ten Lists I just realized this: when you add the category "top 10 lists" it automatically adds the second catergory "top ten lists". I realized this because I never added one of the categories when the other was there, and I expiermented and I proved my theory. I will now only add the category "top ten lists" so it won't automatically add the other one. (JuliaPierce (talk) 02:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC)) Categories Please edit wisely when it comes to categories. Quite a few categories are higher up the category tree, so some that you have been adding are merely redundant. It's no use. Also, I'd advise you to not delete your talk page messages. Sometimes we need them for reference. Thanks, TeamTaycob 20:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I second that, Julia; with two warnings from two different admins, you're courting a block. MinorStoop 20:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 lists Absolutely. :) MinorStoop 04:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Correction - there are two categories "Top ten lists" and "Top 10 lists". Generally a list is one or the other, in which adding the other is useless. Please, categorize a list as a TTL only if it isn't already so. MinorStoop 06:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::You have already been told that the top ten lists do not need both categories, so please stop adding them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 List Top 10 list and Top ten list are the same thing. So if something is categorized as Top Ten List adding the category Top 10 List is not needed. Thank you David Cullen 17:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Top ten lists - again. Julia I know, I originally gave you permission, but I was wrong, and I apologize for that. This is the fourth time you're told that categorizing "Top ten lists" also as "Top 10 lists" is redundant and useless. Please stop, before you get blocked over this. MinorStoop 01:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :The "Compare" feature in a page history has always shown that the "Top ten lists" category is already present before you addition. MinorStoop 06:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Top ten list - your experiment I have noticed that sometimes the Top Ten list category is there but does not appear in the right side were the add category box is. So I advice you to check the categories at the bottom of the page it should be there if it is added. David Cullen 06:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Adding pictures to top ten lists Julia, I'll recommend you to uncheck the "Enable visual editor" setting on your preferences - it's the first button in the third page (and you'll have to save, a white-on-red button at the bottom of the page). This will change the way a page is shown in the text editor, which is something that takes a bit of getting used to, but will help you enormously in adding pictures to top ten lists (you'll also have to check how it is done, you can't simply add the link to a list). This way it will avoid a lot of reverts - I'm too lazy and uninterested in lists to do otherwise. Many thanks, MinorStoop 02:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Editing in source mode is less difficult than it appears - at least it is for me. There's more stuff to see on the screen, of course, but it is the code the system needs to work. Signatures: MinorStoop This is an example - clicking on it redirects to my talk page. The font comes from Word (not all fonts are accepted by wiki, and the font sizes depend on the font chosen. MinorStoop 06:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Two things. The first is that the "stub" template goes at the end of the article, for consistency between articles. If you want it at the beginning of articles, you'll have to fix every one, I'm sorry. The second is that I'm puzzled by a number of recent edits of yours (your latest on Sulpicia to name one - something has been changed but I fail to understand what. Care to show me? :) Thanks! MinorStoop 03:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Re puzzling edits - thanks to Long-TT have been pointed out it's the fixing of some punctuation. Thank you. MinorStoop 10:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Like many other details, the position of the stub template is in itself unimportant. But it becomes fixed to allow for an uniform look in the wiki. MinorStoop 02:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Twitter Thank you! :D That was a great photoshoot. And cool! Once I log on, I'll follow you back if I haven't already. :) TeamTaycob 13:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : I'm @LautnersWhore. :) : ...Don't judge me. TeamTaycob 19:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC)